


To Dust

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Bullet - Covenant (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, History, Hope, Humanity, Introspection, Letters, POV First Person, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I leaf carefully through the crumbling pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> "Surprise"! ^_^

I leaf carefully through the crumbling pages. Some of the letters are incomplete, but I feel like I hold whole lives between my hands. 

The names mean nothing to me. I don't know these people. And yet I know these feelings – love, fear, the sadness of missing someone. Desperate hope in the face of uncertainty.

Time disappears in the face of our shared experiences. A war, a dance, a kiss – I could be these people. The world goes on changing, nations rise and fall, but us – we're all made of the stuff of stars, and I've never felt so human.


End file.
